1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chrominance signal processing circuit for a color video signal reproducing apparatus such as a VTR, and particularly to a circuit for removing crosstalk components in a carrier chrominance signal.
2. Prior Art
In general VTRs used at the present time, a luminance signal and a chrominance signal are separated from a color video signal thereof, and the frequency of the chrominance signal is down-converted to obtain a frequency down-converted chrominance signal when the color video signal is recorded on a tape. When such recorded color video signal is reproduced, the opposite signal-processings are performed to obtain a reproducing color video signal. Meanwhile, in order to reduce crosstalk components of the reproducing down-converted chrominance signal on the tape, a phase-shift processing method which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-9073 is used, for example. However, when there is no vertical-correlation between adjacent horizontal lines on a displayed image, color-blurring occurs.